


Sex House©

by 1lostone



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Because why WOULDN'T there be sex at the end of the world?!, M/M, Mentions and descriptions of probably too many sex toys tbh., Prologue to a lot of porn, RickylWritersGroup, Sex House AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6071599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1lostone/pseuds/1lostone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much what it says on the tin. </p><p>This is the setup for the RWG Sex House collection... setting the stage as it were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex House©

It was Eugene that first figured it out. Not all of it of course, but he had been so certain that he’d figured something out that possibly hinted to the possible nefarious nature of Alexandria that Rick didn’t have the gumption to tell him what exactly it was that he had discovered.

 

It reminded Rick of a really excited puppy. If Eugene had a tail, it would have wagged.

 

Daryl’s gaze had flicked to Rick’s and they had another one of those moments where one just knew what the other was thinking.

 

A house that was known to be empty... clearly on their power grid?  Eugene was certain of his findings.

 

“Thanks. We’ll be sure to check it out.” Rick nodded at Eugene who nodded back, pleased that Rick was taking him seriously. Eugene gave a little wave to Daryl who raised an eyebrow in return. Eugene puffed up with pride at the acknowledgement and made his way down the steps of the porch and off towards the rec area.

 

“What’dya think?”

 

“We’ve both noticed that house before. No one goes there. No one talks about it.” Rick frowned. “It’s just weird.”

 

Daryl stood up, putting the little pocket knife he’d been using to clean his nails into his pocket. “I’m ready when you are. Been wonderin’, actually. No one will give me a straight answer when I ask who lived there.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Rick cocked his head and checked his Colt for ammo.  He usually kept it stocked well enough, but old habits died hard.  “Best get to it then.”

 

***

 

If a house could give off ‘go away’ vibes, this one would. While most of the houses in the little neighborhood were fairly close together, this one stood off by its lonesome, pressed up almost right against the walls. It wasn’t in disrepair, and someone kept the grass mowed, but it lacked the little touches of ‘home’ that all the other houses had. There were no signs on the door, no plants on the porch, not even a light in the porchlight casing. It didn’t make sense; they needed all the resources that the community had to offer. So why was this house left alone? Rick’s gaze flicked up to the solar panels in the roof and back to the closed door and pulled curtains.

 

“Was someone maybe killed here early on?”  Daryl visibly straightened his shoulders.

 

Rick shrugged in response. “Could be.” He walked up the steps to the porch. He reached out to grasp and turn the doorknob, only to frown when it didn’t turn.  “Huunhn. It’s locked.”

 

“ _Locked_?”

 

Rick didn’t blame Daryl for sounding flabbergasted. No one locked their doors in Alexandria. The only places they kept locked were the infirmary and the armory, and even then the doors to the buildings themselves weren’t locked, just the bit inside the room that held supplies that people might want to horde. The ‘weirdness’ ratcheted up to something approaching ‘what the _fuck_ ’. Rick’s adrenaline spiked along with his heartbeat.

 

Daryl frowned and pulled out the pocket knife. It was too big to do whatever bit of burglary he had been planning.  He thought for a minute. “You still got those keys?”

 

Rick checked. No. He had them back at the house. “Let’s check the rest of the perimeter then I can go fetch them. We might find a key under a fake rock or something.”

 

Daryl snorted.

 

The yard was very large, and Rick could see that part of it near the back held what was a fairly huge garden. Perhaps that’s why the house had been included within Alexandria's walls. Hard to say.  Rick’s fingers itched to go over and see how fertile the soil was, but he refrained. The rest of the house yielded no back doors, no side entrances, or anything that would allow someone, living or dead, entrance to the house.  There were a few windows at ground level that hinted at a basement, but neither Rick nor Daryl could see inside, even when they cupped their hands over their eyes to peek in.

 

“The fuck is someone using one-way glass for?” Daryl said, low. His hand had tightened on his knife, and Rick decided that they _had_ to get into that house, sooner rather than later.

 

“You watch the front, and I’ll go back and get some stuff. Be back in a sec.”

 

Daryl nodded and Rick jogged off, running back home and grabbing the ring of keys. As an afterthought, he also grabbed a small tool belt. It wasn’t much, and Rick had had to be rather insistent that the tools here were to _not to be used as weapons if at all possible, please_ but he had a good set. There were several screwdrivers, a battery-operated power drill, a hammer, a 8-in-1 tool, a wrench, and several different sizes of drill bits. He looked around and got a backup magazine of ammo for both him and Daryl then made his way out of his house.

 

It didn't take long to jog back to the house, where a tense Daryl leaned against the steps in a deceptively relaxed pose, smoking a cigarette.  Rick felt slightly _more_ when the muscles in Daryl’s shoulders and back obviously loosened slightly at seeing Rick back and ready to go.

 

“Okay so let’s do this.”  Rick started trying house keys, and sure enough, eventually, one fit. The deadbolt unlocked with a solid sounding _click_ and they pushed the door open, guns drawn. Each of them took a side of the door and waited, expecting the worst.

 

A bluebird sang in the tree to Daryl’s left, but that was about it.

 

The door squealed open ominously on rusted hinges. Rick inhaled subtly; often his sense of smell was the first thing that tipped him off to some sort of clusterfuck waiting to happen. There was no sickly, overripe scent of decay, or musky scent of unwashed human bodies.

 

It smelled a little dusty, but that was it.  Daryl tapped the butt of his gun against the door frame a few times, but it was an afterthought. Daryl huffed a little, and Rick knew what he meant.

 

All that adrenaline for... nothing. He stepped inside the house and looked around. The room was older than the snazzy ones the residents of Alexandria lived in. It looked like a single split level, with nothing upstairs.  There was no furniture in the living room and no decorations in the kitchen.  Daryl walked towards the sink and turned on the faucet.

 

“Has hot water,” he said forehead crinkling as he looked around. “What the hell, man? I don’t get why they’d avoid this place. I was expectin’ body outlines on the ground and blood spatter on the walls. Not... this. It’s pristine.”

 

Rick nodded. His gaze was caught by the first thing that seemed off in the whole place. He cocked his head, staring.  Behind Daryl was the basement door, locked with _three_ padlocks.  Daryl caught the look on his face and turned, making a satisfied ‘aha!’ sound as he saw what Rick noticed.

 

Rick walked around the counter island and squinted at the keys. There was nothing sized  quite right. All the keys were larger or oddly-shaped. There was nothing tiny that would fit in one of the padlocks, let alone three of them.

 

“We c’n take the hinges. Get inside. See what’s what. You brought the tools, right?”

 

“Yeah.”  Rick rummaged into the tool belt and came up with the power drill. He pressed the trigger and the drill made the anachronistic _whrrr whrrr_ sound, and Daryl grinned a little. Neither of them had gotten used to the fact that they could actually “waste” power on charging a small power tool.

 

Daryl took it from him and hunted around to find the right-sized bit that would allow him to undo the screws. It didn’t take him very long. Five minutes to get the eight screws out. Rick waited, waiting for something behind the door to jump out at them, but even with the noise of the drill, nothing moved behind the door.

 

They held the door carefully, using the padlocked parts to keep it from screwing anything up. It hung there, looking drunk against the door frame.  

 

“Shit. I wish I brought a flashlight.” Rick frowned.

 

Daryl sucked his teeth and flicked the light switch on the wall, snorting when Rick gave him a dirty look.

 

The light flickered on, illuminating just well enough the stairs that led to the basement. Rick went first, still not quite ready to stand down. He wanted to know what was in this basement; behind two locked doors in a community where everyone knew everyone else’s business almost before they did.

 

There was another lightswitch at the bottom of the stairs. Rick flipped it, turned the corner... and stopped so suddenly his bootheels squeaked on the clean tile flooring. Daryl, not realizing that he had stopped, took another step, coming flush against Rick’s back. He was a step higher, and Rick knew by his gasp that Daryl was seeing what he was seeing, looking over his shoulder at the room.

 

There was a thick white carpet on part of the floor. The rest was tiled in black tile, to the walls. An overlarge bed took up one whole corner of the room, silk sheets (at least Rick _thought_ they were silk sheets, but what the fuck did he know?) barely visible under a deep purple duvet. Pillows were stacked neatly to the side, under a very thick dust sheet. There were floor-to-ceiling shelves to Rick’s left, across from the bed. In the corner, the wall was mirrored, and Rick managed not to laugh at both his and Daryl's’ shocked expressions.

 

On the shelf were clear rubbermaid tub after clear rubbermaid tub, stacked neatly like one of those home improvement tv shows that Lori used to love watching.  There were twelve of them, stacked side-by-side on three shelves. Written in a bold script on each of the clear tubs were the following words: Leather, Batteries, Dildos, Plugs, Vibrators, Lubricants and Oils, Sexual Jewelry, Condoms and Birth Control, Plugs, Protate and Clitortis stimultors, Assorted Toys, and Lingere (M/F)

 

He was suddenly very aware of the heat of Daryl’s body pressed up against his. He darted a quick glance in the mirror. Daryl’s eyes were at half-mast, and he was looking at the bed, frowning as though deep in thought.

 

Rick cleared his throat.

 

Daryl finally moved, turning without a word and thundering back up the steps. Rick took a second to adjust himself wincing at the pinch of denim on a way-too-hard erection before following him up to the first floor.

 

Still not speaking, they branched off to search the two bedrooms.

 

Rick took the one to his right, and Daryl what would have been the master bedroom.  Rick's room had been converted to a smaller storage area, an added-in wall making Rick pretty whoever had owned this... this... sex house had extended the bathroom. The bins in this room were stacked to the ceiling, but weren’t labeled. Rick shut the door with a small _click._

 

Daryl wouldn’t meet his eyes as he walked a little more quickly than was normal to the front door, already patting absently at his pockets for his pack of smokes. Rick did _not_ pay any attention to the fact that Daryl was walking with a limp. A seconds minutes later, Rick could hear the _whrr whrr_ of the drill and the basement door being reattached.

 

Rick peeked into the Master bedroom and blinked. The room was _obviously_ titled correctly, he thought with an inward slightly-hysterical cackle. As with downstairs, the room had very simple painted walls and the same tile from downstairs. There were no carpets on this floor. There was a large sex swing dominating the center of the room, hanging from the ceiling with another dust cloth over it.  A mechanical contraption was plugged into a power strip, with varying sizes of dildos and plugs sitting neatly beside it on a tray, covered with clear plastic.  Rick had seen one of those in a porn once and felt whatever blood that was left in his body head south. _Jesus._

 

Near the window, covered with blackout curtains, was a large, sturdy-looking table. On it under a transparent painter’s cloth were several different types of restraints, whips, and canes. Rick thought that one thing was called a flogger, but he wasn’t entirely certain.  Near the table, and attached directly to the wall; reinforced with wooden planks, were several steel loops. Rick’s mouth went dry when he realized that they were for attaching something, or some _one_ to the wall.

 

The only piece of furniture in the room was a large couch, pushed in a corner, facing the door.

 

Rick licked dry lips and turned around, peeking into the open bathroom.  He’d been correct; it had been enlarged with a tub that looked more like a swimming pool, and a large shower that could easily hold four people. The entire room was tiled in black and white and looked very austere.

 

Rick realized his heartbeat was throbbing almost as much as his cock. He rubbed the back of his neck and walked out of the empty living room, out the front door (he did lock it carefully behind him)  and stopped on the porch, where Daryl had finished his smoke.

 

“I don’t think we should tell---”

 

“Naw. No one needs to know about this.” Daryl shook his head to emphasize his point, and the two of them very carefully continued to avoid making eye contact.  There was an awkward cough, and Rick hooked his thumbs in his belt loops, striving for nonchalance.

 

Neither one of them mentioned how _clean_ the house was, like it was just waiting for someone to come play.  They sure as hell didn’t mention (and for Rick’s part _would_ never mention) that the key to the door was on _Deanna’s keychain._ That was a mental picture he wasn’t sure he wanted in his head.

  


Daryl wandered off, and Rick made his way back to his house... mind whirling with the _possibilities_.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Welp. Here you go. I left a lot of the details fuzzy, and that storage room can easily hold something you were needing. 
> 
> Feel free to use this 'verse description to post anything you want in the challenge. :D
> 
> ... I look forward to reading them. 
> 
>  
> 
> ~lost
> 
> PS: Want to get in on some of this fun? Join the [ Rickyl Writers' Group ](http://rickylwritersgroup.tumblr.com/joinus) and come meet some awesome folks!
> 
> PPS: Remember, if you want to read the stories in this collection, be sure to subscribe to [ SexHouse© Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/RWG_SexHouse)!!


End file.
